


[OP][索香]逼婚

by alagev



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alagev/pseuds/alagev
Summary: 一篇被我撈出來發現沒PO過的舊文XD
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	[OP][索香]逼婚

**Author's Note:**

> 一篇被我撈出來發現沒PO過的舊文XD

半年前的分手還歷歷在目，他趕著約定好的時間抵達餐廳，外頭狂風暴雨，到底是怎麼平安騎到目的地中途沒被雨沖走至今仍是個謎，皮鞋濕到能直接養魚傘被強風吹到折了兩根骨架，凹成詭異的形體，他粗暴的把折疊傘收起來，扔進傘桶底部。

扯掉領子，男子穿著過度緊繃的西裝走進店裡，在店員溫和有禮但明顯惱怒的眼神中走到指定的座位上，椅子瞬間沾上大片滴落的雨水，他轉頭看向窗外，有限的景色一個也沒逃過，悉數壟罩在失控的雨廉中。

長針緩緩走完半圈，撐不住店員第三次詢問，他失神的替自己點了份套餐與熱咖啡，簡餐店並非他會光顧的類型，若非考慮到兩人之間的財務差距，他從不介意自己委屈點，面帶微笑的吃著無味的晚餐，反正吞下去就是了，但現在，放涼的微波食品黏膩噁心，他將麵條一根根分出來梳理，捲成獨立的漩渦狀，突然間他的專注力都黏在眼前的餐點上，全神貫注，以強迫症的標準審視他的傑作，當門外的白噪音終於停止，餐盤被年輪給盤據，男子決定替自己留點尊嚴。

Sanji輕輕摘下套在無名指上的鋼戒，扔到喝剩的咖啡杯中，起身走人。

他記得很清楚，拒絕讓被雨水摧殘過的金髮遮掩神色，撿起被人踐踏到底殘破不堪的尊嚴，他甚至多付了10％小費，做為清理費用。

正當Sanji跌跌撞撞爬出被甩的情傷時，罪魁禍首頂著一張被揍花的臉回到他面前。

「冠軍比我想像中的難拿，第三輪的比賽出了一點狀況，差點撐不到最後。」Zoro神情嚴肅，好似他面對的不是他的前男友，而是下場比賽的對手。

他們談感情從來都是這樣的，在彼此的皮膚上縱情啃咬，好像不這麼做就展現不出愛的有多深刻。

但那都是過去式了，至少Sanji是如此認為。

「額頭這邊被割破一刀，」Zoro舉起被繃帶包到只剩拇指勉強在外的手，指向眉骨附近的位置：「裁判說止不了血不讓我繼續比，最後是Perona拿膠布在我頭上纏了兩圈──媽的，那個蠢女人，拿成裝潢用的膠帶，害我頭皮差點被扯下來。」

「結束賽程後沒注意到有腦震盪問題，我是兩天後在醫院醒過來的，之後再打給你都是語音信箱。」

Sanji沒說話。

事實是，他無話可說。

關心顯得多餘，嘲諷會勾起Zoro更多回應，謾罵又缺乏得體性，他做不來。

於是他端起咖啡，泯了一口，保持沉默。

Zoro盯著他看，Sanji漠然回視，他不確定對方看到了什麼，在擂台上被稱作東海魔獸的男子突然彎下腰，拎起放在地上外觀嚴重磨損的旅行袋，他拉開拉鏈，翻開蓋在上頭的衣服，接著抱起一座品味粗俗鍍上鉑金的巨大獎盃，Zoro受限的手指顯然無法握緊把手，獎盃落在桌面上的聲音幾乎是驚人的刺耳。

_碰。_

頓時，整間店的視線全數聚集到兩人這桌，Sanji強迫手指不要顫抖，不要出聲，不要露出任何表情。

Zoro笨拙的在口袋內掏了半天，即使臉上青紅一片，鄰桌仍有幾個客人認出綠髮男子的臉正是兩天前登在體育版頭條的那張，Sanji開始聽到背後有奇妙的雜音，可惜他自身難保，分不出精神照顧。

「總獎金，出場費跟代言費，全都在這裡了，」Zoro停頓了幾秒，他拉過Sanji，將存摺與戒指放到男子手裡。

35%小費居然包含幫客人保留不要的東西，該上Google留個五星評價給對方。

接如果說獎盃還能當作接受的話，Zoro接下來說的話才真的Sanji興起強烈想把咖啡往對方臉上潑的衝動。

男子深深吸了一口氣，接著氣勢萬千的開口：「條件我都達到了，嫁妝也都準備好再這裡，Vinsmoke Sanji，你現在可以娶老子當丈夫了！」


End file.
